


Dog Coat

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, New house, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: “What’re you doing?”“Weighing the dog, obviously.” Phil says, like it’s all the rage.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	Dog Coat

“What’re you doing?”

“Weighing the dog, obviously.” Phil says, like it’s all the rage. 

Dan balls his hands into fists, rubs at his eyes still filled with sleep. “Kay.” He yawns. “Coffee?”

“Please.” 

It’s not surprising— somehow not at all unexpected—to wake up from a mid-afternoon nap and find Phil holding the dog on a set of scales. What would be unexpected is to find him separating darks from colours, to see him loading the dishwasher in a way that isn’t absolutely batshit. Phil has a thing for dumping all the cutlery in a pan and calling it a day, confused when he pulls it out and it’s still got all this food residue lingering. 

So, naturally, Dan leaves him to it. He’s probably at least got half a reason to be doing what he’s doing, and even if he doesn’t Dan loves him enough to just not question it. Maybe that’s what love is, nodding along to all the insanity. The kitchen is too bright and Dan’s too lazy to pull down the blinds, instead just lets the sunlight attack him—probably needs the vitamin D anyway.  He’d gone for a odd brain day nap, thought maybe all the excitement of moving had knocked him off kilter, then all the excitement of a dog on top of that had truly ruined him. Dan had tried to dump all his bad thoughts into his pillow, then when that hadn’t worked he rolled over onto Phil’s to try and osmosis all his good ones.

It worked. A bit. Feels less fuzzy, less likely to sink. 

“Hey.” Phil’s presence makes him jump, Dan has no idea how long he’s actually been sat here _not_ making coffee. Phil picks up the slack for him, presses all the buttons on the machine, but not before pressing a kiss to the crown of Dan’s head as he passes. It’s the little things that work for Dan, all these small gestures of _I love yo_ u that keep him confident in _them._ Eleven years and—not once—has Phil ever made him feel less than the centre of his entire universe. 

“Hey.” Dan mumbles. And he tries to catch Phil’s hand on the way past but his brain and body are working on a delay, just ends up catching onto the air. But somehow Phil senses it, turns back around and reaches out just before Dan drops his hand back down. “Sorry. Forgot about the coffee.”

“It’s fine, big boy can press some big buttons.” Phil squeezes, then let’s go to do just that. “You good?”

“Better.” Dan says, and he finds himself meaning it. “Why were you weighing the dog?”

“Coat” Phil explains. “Needed measurements. ” 

“Oh.” Dan nods. “And?”

“Dunno.” Phil shrugs, joining Dan at the kitchen table. He sits opposite, hands delicately wrapped around a coffee mug. “I forgot to weigh myself before picking the dog up and stepping on the scales. I dunno how to subtract his weight from my weight, cos I dunno my weight.” 

“Easy.” Dan sips at his own too hot coffee, and usually he’d wince at how _too much_ it feels going down. Today it wakes him up in a way that’s needed, and maybe Phil’s correct for downing it all two-point-two seconds after it’s done. “You weigh one kilogram, you’re just a skin suit filled with hot air.” 

“I always wanted to be a hot air balloon.” Phil sighs, wistfully. “Do you think I could float?”

“I’ll kick you into orbit, go stand near the window.” Dan tips his head towards all the glass that surrounds them, because designing your own house came with that option. To fully give up all your privacy if you got a bit horny in the kitchen and forgot about the fact you’re fully viewable. Not that they live in the middle of the motorway but still, other people exist around them. 

And they had gotten horny in the kitchen, and Phil had army rolled across the floor to pull down he blinds once he realised his bare arse was out for anyone with binoculars. 

“Don’t kick me, bruise like a peach. Gently lift me into orbit, I’ll wave down once I’m up there.” 

“Will you be taking passengers? Everyone come aboard my skin suit.” Dan laughs, and Phil looks absolutely affronted by the idea. Like he hadn’t been the one to ask for it.

“No. I’ll be a sentient hot air balloon suit.” 

“What does that even mean?” Dan whines, gently pressing his foot into Phil’s calf beneath the table. Phil just says words in any order, and thinks that simply because they exist out-loud that they’ll make sense. But they do—often—to Dan who has had eleven years practise in _Phil says stuff._ He often thinks every Phil thought is an original thought, never thought by anyone else before.

“Means we’re about to rich off my hot new business idea.”

“Capitalism has really got you in it’s clutches, Phil.” Dan sighs, dramatic as ever. “Anyway where is he now? After you wrangled him onto scales for zero reason.”

“You know where he’s gone.” Phil says. And Dan shakes his, but he does knows. Just likes to hear Phil tell his exasperated tale.

Phil gives Dan a look, a _I know you know but I’ll indulge you anyway_ sort of look. And that’s probably their entire relationship, indulging one an other because they’re obsessed with the smile they get in response.

“To his little glass corner, Danny.” He’s trying to sound mildly cross, but it’s not working because he’s pouting. “Breathing all his dog nose stuff onto it because he knows I just cleaned it, it’s like he sees me on my hands and knees and thinks oh… I’ll go ruin that later with my breath.” 

“He loves it, can see all the birds from there and plot his route of attack.” That being he just runs outside and barks wildly until they all fly away, then looks upset about the fact.

“He licked the window!” 

“Well— did you clean the window with honey?”

“No!” Phil protests, downing his coffee then taking their two mugs away to the sink. He’ll pretend to clean them now—for some reason—then dump them inside out and back to front in the dishwasher later. “I cleaned it with cleaning stuff.” 

“Sure you did, bub.” Dan wriggles around in his chair until he’s sat sideways on it just so he can see. Watch Phil staring out window into back garden. Phil tunnel vision exists, all Dan can see is ahead when it comes to the both of them. Stare into their future, and that future never has a stopping point. It’s nice to be sure of at least one thing in life, and it helps that the one thing is such a huge one. 

Helps that the one thing he’s never doubted is him and Phil. 

“Wanna go watch something?” Phil asks, clattering the mugs around to give off the illusion of washing up. There’s no water in there, no washing up liquid, and it’s endearing in a way that should probably actually be annoying. 

“Sure. Go find something.” 

The sofa is a good sofa, opposite a green wall. Dan rolls into Phil, who in return tucks Dan into his side—nice and safe. Everything about here feels different, all the security of owning something that properly belongs to them. Knowing they can pick and choose and change. They’ve already discussed painting another wall, and this time it was Dan who suggested colour. 

“Ugh.” Phil groans. “Remote control is all the way over there. Tv turn on.”

“We don’t have a voice controlled tv.” Dan snorts. 

“Was worth a try, maybe we do but just don’t know it.” Phil doesn’t seem intent on moving, and neither does Dan. Both too comfortable, both too stubborn. “Rock paper scissors?”

“Well then you might as well just get up now.” Dan does move, just a bit, enough to see Phil’s hands because he _is_ a cheat. 

“Erm, ok, I seem to remember winning every single one in all the gaming videos.” 

“Doesn’t count.” Phil’s wide off-putting stare in the videos psyched Dan out. In private he can read Phil like a book, because in private Phil is a lot softer. 

“Does.” 

It doesn’t, because Dan wins in ten seconds. 

“You’re not fair.” Phil groans, dropping his clenched fist into his lap. 

“Go get the remote.”

“You hate me so much, you want my skin hot balloon business to fail so bad.” Phil does everything but get up. 

“You lost, stop complaining. You literally suggested it.” Dan isn’t exactly making it easy though, all heavy and slumped up against Phil’s body like he’s made a home for himself there—and he has.

“Can we just watch tv on my phone? I’ll hold it up.”

“You can’t complain about having a sore arm.”

“I won’t, I’ve got fifteen muscles in this bad boy.” Phil slaps his bicep in demonstration, and it makes Dan laugh. 

“Just—nothing. Let’s go back to sleep for a bit. We can watch something later.” 

“Yeah? I can do that, tired from lifting our little baby boy.”

“Yeah.” Dan agrees, just because Phil’s holding him so nicely and that ending anytime soon seems a bit like a travesty. 

They’re woken up half an hour later—not that they were ever properly asleep, coffee in their veins— by a massive white ball of fluff abruptly jumping up onto them. Paws in the places that hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> [if u wanna rebloggy on tumblr, i always appreciate it!<3](https://fictropes.tumblr.com/post/642157153085538304/dog-coat-complete-1577-t-whatre-you-doing)
> 
> i will NOT name the dog, that's up to you. 
> 
> as always, lemme know your thouuuughhhhtssss.


End file.
